


target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [22]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: jaehyun's surprised when you spill how you really feel about him.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: mentions of sex
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

**Jae:** did you get home safely?

You squint your eyes at the text.

**You:** i did, thank you

**Jae:** have you started on the assignment?

Of course—it was about the assignment. You felt stupid enough to think he was asking you something else. Sitting down on your couch and typing, you reply with _not yet, have you?_ And watch the grey bubble appear on your phone screen. Your mind flashes back to Taeyong. Then Jaehyun's texts appear. _i have. i was wondering if you wanted to study together since you know, you have shifts after your lectures :)_

**You:** ah, i should be good. don't worry about it. thank you, though

_"You're that curious, aren't you?" Taeyong smirked, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. "His smug ass hasn't told you anything?"_

_You shake your head, shivers running down your spine from his touch. "You're still refusing to tell me?"_

_"He must have told you I'm lucky." He whispers. You froze, "H-How.."_

_"That's how he was. Always fucking guilt tripping," Taeyong laughs, darkly, "So, he hasn't changed at all, has he?"_

_"He's said questionable things."_

_The door opens and you and Taeyong turn to the figure. "Didn't mean to interrupt," Doyoung gives you his gummy smile. "Sir Kim is waiting, Taeyong."_

_"Call me tonight." Taeyong mumbled, "I'll see you later, Y/N." _

Surely, the meeting with Sir Kim must have been over by now. Or Taeyong could be home. Your fingers press on the call button, ignoring the incoming texts from Jaehyun.

"Hey baby girl." Taeyong said with a low voice. "What's up?"

"Are you home? Or at work?"

"I'm just closing down the place, I'm not busy at all." Taeyong replied, "Ah. You're calling about Jaehyun, aren't you?"

"Be honest with me." You repeat, sighing. "I have yet to talk with him."

"Fine," Taeyong breathed heavily, gripping the phone onto his hand while walking to his apartment. "W-We were friends. Best friends. Ten and I joined him and Johnny. He held the best frat parties on campus, everyone would go, have a good time.. Jaehyun was someone I trusted with everything. He threw it down the drain, but you know, now I think about it, I don't give a single shit about him."

You listen.

"And I will never care about him. I liked this girl.. And he slept with her. He didn't know.. He didn't think she was the one I liked."

You freeze. "Taeyong?"

"That's all. I don't care anymore. It was college. Years ago."

"Taeyong."

"Y-Yeah?" He stuttered.

"Y-You ended your friendship because... he slept with a girl you liked?"

"He became an asshole after," Taeyong could sense your confusion, your disappointment. And it just so happens you were in the middle of them, a few years after their college rivalry. "Y/N, I'm over it, I promise. I don't care. I just care about you and I really don't want him using you."

"He isn't. But.. he did have an ex who made me feel like shit."

"I'm going to—"

"No, don't." You take a deep breath. "I just.. Taeyong... It'll be the same reason all over again—"

"Hey, I know. But this time we're adults. I can deal with it. I don't know if he can. I bet his fucking attitude hasn't—"

"Taeyong!"

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm sorry.. I just.. I don't know. I'll just be happy for you, okay? A-Are you mad?" Taeyong sounds nervous as you feel speechless. "I know exactly what you're thinking, Y/N—"

You hang up.

You felt like a complete fool.

* * *

"Jaehyun?"

You raise your eyebrows at his presence. Seulgi had peeped her head to look at Jaehyun, standing at the door and clearing her throat. "D-Do you want me to... leave?"

"No—"

"Yes." Jaehyun looked at you. _Fuck you, Jaehyun_. You wanted Seulgi to stay, not caring if she eavesdropped because she was the only person you needed right now. "Not in a.. rude way. I'd like for Y/N and I to have privacy." Jaehyun coughed, and Seulgi nodded. Squeezing your eyes shut in frustration, you let Seulgi through the door with her pyjamas and she gives you a smile of encouragement. You felt bad for hanging up on Taeyong, he left you several texts to wonder if you were okay, but you didn't want to answer him. Or Jaehyun, who felt like a stranger to you. Everything to you was a blur and it left you at sea.

"What do you think about me?" Was Jaehyun's first question.

"I'm irritated. I want time to myself."

"I know. But let us sort everything out first. Including Taeyong." Jaehyun had said, softly, like he didn't seem bothered at all.

"He told me a lot," You looked into his eyes. "Was everything.. true?"

"Yeah. It was."

"Do you think you've changed?"

"I.."

"Great. So I'm officially one of your fucking toys." You grumble, "Get out, Jaehyun."

"Y/N—"

"Jaehyun, get out. Get out of my fucking dorm." You yelled at him, shoving his chest. "I pieced everything together myself. So please, just fucking leave." 

"Baby—"

"_Don't_ call me that." You spat. "I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to—"

"Listen to me!" Jaehyun exclaimed, holding your wrists. "I promise.. I've changed. I promise I have, Y/N. Fuck, you know how much I care about you. You know how in love I am with you! Taeyong and I were just.. college boys who wanted to hook up and think it was okay. I don't think that anymore and Y/N, you're not a new toy of mine, please don't say that. You know how fucking scared I am of losing you and it's happened too recently. Yes, I admit everything but Y/N.. You're worth waiting for and I'll do whatever for you. I'll wait, I'll.."

"Leave."

"_What?_"

"You heard me. I'm.. I need time to think, I need time to myself, I don't want to push you away because—"

"Because of what?"

"I'm in love with you." You whisper. "And I don't want to believe that."

"Y/N," His gaze had softened and he felt relieved. "I.."

"I'm scared of falling in love, okay?! I just.. I blame myself for falling into traps and.." You wiped a tear from your eye and Jaehyun pressed his lips into a thin line when you punch his chest with tears rolling down your cheeks. "Jaehyun, please, just go. Please. I beg you. I need you to be with someone that's not me."

"Y/N, I'm only in love with you." He stopped your arms from punching his arms, "Look at me, baby. I don't want anyone else. I want you, Y/N."

You didn't want to see him again. You wish you hadn't told him everything that was trapped within you.

"Jaehyun. I need you to go."

"Tell me you love me," He whispered, cupping your cheeks. "Let me hear you say it to me one day, okay?" You wanted him to hold you in his arms and kiss your tears away, whispering sweet nothings into your ear. You gripped his shoulders and run your hands through your hair, giving him a weak smile. "I want you to call me tonight and tell me you're okay. I love you, Y/N. I love you." He kissed your forehead.

"Thank you, Jaehyun.."

"I'm sorry for everything, Y/N." Jaehyun wiped your tear-stained cheeks with his thumbs. "You mean a lot to me. And I'll do whatever it takes to wait for you."

-

"Hey peach," Seulgi rubbed your shoulder as you looked up at her, "I'll wait outside campus so we can get lunch together, alright? Just tell Jaehyun you still need space for a bit." Seulgi let you sob in her arms for the rest of the night, and it didn't particularly help having an earlier lecture than usual. Jaehyun tried his best to not make eye contact with you at all, your head low down not wanting to converse with anyone except Seulgi.

"Yeah, I will. Have fun at your lecture."

Seulgi had given you a sad smile before walking off to her next class. Sighing to yourself, you don't know whether to study or go back to the dorm and meet up with Seulgi then. You jump when Jaehyun appears in front of you, shutting his phone off and your eyes widen before turning around.

You felt bad. He must have figured out that you're avoiding him.

Jaehyun had secretly hid everything from Johnny. Johnny hasn't questioned him about you yet. His apartment was quiet and lonely, only a few metres away from Jaemin's house. His parents had begged him to come back but Jaehyun didn't want to. His heart felt comforted when you confessed to him last night; he knew he needed to give you time and he immediately respected that. But what he couldn't escape his mind was the thought of _Taeyong_. 

He sees you turn around once he shoves his phone into his pocket. The urge to call your name makes him bite his lip.

Your phone rings and you take the call, deciding to walk back to your dorms. "Jen?" You sniff, forgetting you needed to work late at N.C.T Headquarters tonight. The thought made you feel even more worn out than usual.

"Hey—Woah, are you okay?"

"Runny nose." You answer, "What's up?"

"Taeyong asked me to call you, he doesn't want you coming in tonight."

"What? Why? I have work to do that Jungwoo has asked me to finish off, to research—"

"I'm doing it. I'm your assistant, stupid," Jeno replied, "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. He just wanted you to let you know you're his partner for a mission upcoming. He'll discuss in a meeting another time."

"Jen?"

"Hm?"

"Tell him I said thanks. I kind of needed it right now." A vacation away again from Seoul sounded amazing. It might have sounded dramatic when you say it out loud, but your feelings were eating you alive.

"We're here for you, let us know if you wanna talk. Don't worry about coming in either way."

You frown. "Really? I wanted to see if any of you have improved your target."

"Just come in tomorrow. We still suck." You laugh, "I'll speak to you soon?"

"Of course, Jen. Thanks for calling." You hang up after bidding goodbyes with Jeno.

-

"She's fine. I'm sure uni has got her stressed."

"Or Jaehyun." Taeyong murmured under his breath, "Thank you, Jeno. You can head back to your office." Jeno patted Taeyong's back and Taeyong turned to Doyoung, who stood in front of his desk. "Jaehyun?"

"Yeah." Taeyong took a deep breath. "The _Jaehyun_ I knew in college. Crazy, isn't it? The same story a few years later. The same reason and cause.."

"Jesus Christ. That's really.. fucked up in a way." Doyoung commented, shutting his eyes quickly. "And.. Do you still love Y/N?"

"I do." Taeyong answered. "And I guess I will forever."

"You don't even know what's happened with Jaehyun. Maybe she'll tell you."

"I can't. It fucking.. hurts. I feel like shit. She makes me happy and I know that I'll never return the favour."

"You chose her as your partner."

"We're going back to the old shit. The _co-worker and boss_ relationship. Just _partner_ bullshit again. The '_Taeyong, we should stop seeing each other and be professional_' shit for the thousandth time." Taeyong crossed his eyebrows in irritation, "Fuck—I don't know why I can't say anything to her. How much I want to owe her for being there for me. How much I want everyone to know she's mine.. How much I love her."

"I really don't want to say it's late, but maybe you still have the time."

"She's ignoring me."

"She really can't. She's coming back tomorrow, and besides, maybe you could ask Jeno about it."

"That isn't right." Taeyong answered back, "I.. I don't want Jeno to be dragged. I just need this between Y/N and I. Fuck. Everything has to go wrong for only me, Do. I don't get it."

"Don't kick yourself over for it. If Jaehyun hasn't proved he hasn't changed, if you haven't proved to Y/N that you could stop avoiding your relationship with her, she's never going to talk to either of you ever again. You should cherish her, Yong. She's one of the best people I've ever known. I think she's thought and cried about you or Jaehyun a bit too much lately." Doyoung spoke quietly. "And you need to tell her about everything, it's just not her getting hurt."

"I'm too late. Too late for everything."

"No, you're not," Doyoung encouraged, "You can do this, Yong. I know you can. Just forget about everything you've regretted with her, like, that stupid boss and co-worker relationship. You've loved her for so long but you refused to believe you really are in love with her."

-

"Peach, I got you your favourites," Seulgi smiled at you, a bag full of your favourite food in her hands. "Peach tea.. Gummies, ramen, you know.. The good lot."

"Thank you." You sigh, "I'm sorry I couldn't meet at lunch. I took a nap."

She chuckled. "It's alright. You needed to rest anyway." Seulgi gave you the bag and you happily went through it, already searching for a can of peach tea. "Did anything happen?"

"Taeyong told me to not come in, apparently. I also might have ran away from Jaehyun. But it's fine. Jeno called me."

"I know we talked about it.. But are you not considering... trying to see someone else? You really are confused between the two."

"Someone else? That just.. makes it even worse." You nibble on your lip. "You know what makes me the worst person in the world? Seulgi, I had sex with _both_ of them." Seulgi didn't seem surprised, but her eyes expand.

"That doesn't make you worse. Your feelings are just gettin' the best of you, peach." Seulgi responded, "I mean.. I suggest you tell them.. somehow."

"I'm fucked. Everybody hates me."

"Peach—"

"No, Seulgs, it really is my fault," Your lips curve into a frown, "You're not being honest. It really is my fault for pretending I wasn't seeing anyone to the both of them and—"

"Y/N, I understand that, but your mind was confusing you. I'm sure you didn't think about one of them when you were out with the other. What makes it even worse was it's a similar situation they had in college. And they know each other."

Seulgi sits down next to you. "You know who you can talk to? Irene. You need her help like she did before."

* * *

"Coffee! Looks like you need it." Jeno puts the mug in front of you on your desk and you smile up at him, running your hands through your hair. "Thanks, Jen."

"Are you alright? You've been working on the same report for ages now."

"I'm just a little behind, don't worry about it," You murmur as Jeno closes your laptop lid down.

"I didn't see you at break today."

"I was just in my office."

"Come on," He whines, "It's almost closing time and you haven't had lunch at all today. And I doubt you'll have dinner. Let's grab something, I'm hungry anyway." Jeno makes his way in front of you to make you stand up. "Whatever it is you're feeling or happening, you know I'm here for you." He lightly gives your shoulder a squeeze. You haven't run into Taeyong let, thankfully, otherwise you'd probably cry seeing his face.

"Okay." Was all you replied with. "Thank you, Jen.."

"It's nothing, Y/N." Jeno smiled. "Is there... anything wrong? With anyone here?" He kept his voice down as you two walked by co-workers, giving them a tired smile.

"No, not really. I guess it's just.. uni. A shit ton of assignments and essays due."

Jeno nods. "Ah.."

Silence washes over the two of you. "I don't buy the truth." Jeno teased and you stretch his ear playfully.

"It is true," You sigh. "And if it wasn't... It's just completely stupid."

"Don't hide it, at least. Open up to me about it sometime." Jeno lets you enter the elevator first, a small 'thank you' leaves your mouth. Soon, the elevator dings. Your shoulders tense and you try your best to avoid Taeyong for the rest of the afternoon.

-

The dark arrives and you wonder how to get home.

"You're here late." Doyoung's deep voice makes you jump, the chilly air making your skin form goosebumps. "Aren't you supposed to be heading home? You should have left ages ago."

"I'm sorry," You say, quickly. "Um, I'm just.. waiting. For a friend."

"Hey, I'll give you a lift home, if you need it."

"No no, I'll just.. call my friend. I have to get back to my dorm anyway," You wave him off, "I'll be fine."

"No, seriously, let me ask Taeyong—"

"I don't think that's necessary," You butt in.

"Ask Taeyong to take you home?" Doyoung raises a brow and you flush, an embarrassed 'oh' leaving your lips. "Y/N, I wouldn't do that to you. Now I insist, let me take you home, alright? It probably isn't safe."

"Y-Yeah, okay.."

**[3 MISSED VOICEMAILS FROM Jae]**

_"Hi angel. I just... I wanted to say I'm sorry. I wanted to let you know that.. I don't want us to be strangers, but I understand what you're going through—how you're feeling. You need a breather from me, from everyone, I get it. I love you a lot, and I really am here to talk to you. I want to be the shoulder you cry on, I want you to talk to me. I want you to know that.. I'll always be here for you."_

_"I'm terrible at describing, believe me or not, but I felt.. somewhat relieved when you told me you were in love with me. It's hard to say, it's hard to show how much I'm in love with you. You're special. I'm sure Johnny has told you that, but—fuck, how do I say this? I want to love you everyday Y/N, and I don't care if anyone tries to stop us. I don't want you to regret everything we've done together, because.. Everything we did together.. It made me fall in love with you more. And I didn't regret anything we did at all."_

_"I want to make it up to you someday. Just know that I'll wait for you, but please tell me you're okay. I'm in love with you, so please let me prove it. I love you angel and I'll see you tomorrow."_


End file.
